Too Old For Crushes
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Silly AU P/O fun.  Olivia is a student in Prof. Peter Bishop's chemistry class and she's stumbled upon his dirty little secret.  Set years before the series begins.  Might get naughty.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer****:**_** I dont own Peter or Olivia. This is just crazyness I am putting them in for my own amusement.**_

**What's this:**_** A/U Peter and Olivia set some years before the series**_

* * *

"Well I must be doing something right," said Professor Bishop. "You all got A's again."

Some of the students in his classroom cheered, while others were looking at the clock.

"Yeah okay, class is over. Don't forget to write down one formula that's discussed in Chapter 15 for Monday and don't drink and drive this weekend."

The students quickly gathered their books together, but Professor Peter Bishop kept his eyes on the freckled-face blonde near the front row. Olivia was one of the oldest students in the class, (26 with most of the class still in their late teens and early 20s) and was only here at M.I.T. because of a screw-up in her transcript from Northwestern. She was certain that she got her Advanced Chemistry credits completed but the administrators were insistent that she hadn't. It was hard enough passing it the first time. Now if she doesn't pass it in this class, she'll never be able to break into her dream career.

But he had seen her rolling her eyes, as usual, when he passed back everyone's test papers and most of them came back A's, which surprised him because she was one of his top students.

"Hey Dunham." He stopped her just in time. "Could I have a word?"

She eyed him suspicious as she approached his desk. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Of course not," he said. "And that's what scares me. What's with the…little eye-rolling thing you've been doing?"

"I got another A…"

"And that would be a problem because…?"

"Look…I don't feel like I'm learning anything that I'm supposed to be learning in this class," she said. "Because you're giving us A's without making us do the book assignments."

"Have you read this book, Dunham?"

"Yes I have," she said. "I've read the whole thing within the first few weeks."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "My god, Dunham. You are something. You do realize that the questions in the back of the chapters are absolutely meaningless. They don't do anything to increase your knowledge of the compounds and I gotta tell ya I don't think that memorizing every single product of the periodic table is going to help this class figure out how to use them. And I should know when I actually took this class."

"And when was that?" she asked. "Last semester?"

"Nope," said Peter who couldn't wipe the stupid grin from his face. "Back in high school. The text was about as lifeless as this book…the tests even more. But then I was the only person in my class who knew this stuff off the top of my head. Could've graduated with a 3.9."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Like I told you Sweetheart, it wasn't a very stimulating course. Most of my classes weren't. So I dropped out."

She almost couldn't believe that he called her 'Sweetheart'. No teacher would be reckless enough to do that. "You know, I'm starting to think that you're not an actual teacher."

"So these credentials behind me don't mean squat to you?"

"Not if they're fake."

Peter turned and pointed to the framed diploma behind his desk (trying to hide the sweat developing on his face). "Trust me Sweetheart, that's a genuine M.I.T. degree. See the seal?"

Olivia walked around the desk and leaned over to better inspect the diploma. Without her noticing Peter's eyes glanced away from what she was doing and slid down to her white blouse with three top buttons unopened. He could catch a glimpse of the black bra she was wearing.

He nearly felt giddy with pleasure right there. Olivia was definitely a looker but she always wore the dark dress pants and the white business blouse to his class. All he could think of now was dumping a huge glass of water on her chest. Now that would surely make this the best student-teacher conference ever!

"You almost got it right, though."

Peter gave a confused laugh. "What do you mean?"

"The seal. You see the lamp on the top? The spout with the flame coming out is supposed to be on the right side facing the scholar."

Peter took a closer look at the seal. "Shit!"

"And seeing that you could get in trouble for faking a degree and pretending to be a teacher, I think it would be best if you just resign before I inform them."

"Aw don't you like getting A's in this class?"

"I prefer getting A's honestly…by an actual teacher."

"That's too bad," said Peter. "It could be worse though. I mean, I'm not just tossing out A's to students I prefer. I'm making this easy for everyone…even you. I'm teaching like teachers should be teaching their students."

Olivia suddenly felt disgust at the bottom of her stomach. "Oh god! Look! If you think I'm going to sleep with you to get my credits…"

"What? Whoa! Calm down!"

"I'm not going to calm down for you!"

"Dunham…there are classes going on next door."

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the dean."

Peter got out of his seat before she made a move. "Oh come on, Dunham. What do you have against me?"

"Well, I just thought you were a lousy teacher at first. Now I know you're just a lowlife…and an ass."

"Look, you need to give me a break. I'm just trying to make some money here."

"Now that would just make you a petty criminal. My least favorite kind of person."

Peter scratched his head. "You know…I don't believe you. I think you find me to be quite worthy of your attention."

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for the other girls in the back. You're what 28? 29? I'm only a few years younger than you. I'm not some love struck teenager."

"Come on, Olivia Dunham. You're never too old to have a crush."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What?"

"You had all this time to walk away and go straight to the dean about my fake degree but you preferred to stay and take pleasure in this little banter we're having. And I think that eye-rolling thing you do is some twisted tactic you came up with to attract my attention."

Olivia returned to Peter's desk and stared him down hard. "You're sick, Professor Bishop." She was facing him from the other side with their faces just inches from each other. No one knew who started it. All they knew was that soon their faces closed in until they saw nothing but they felt each other's lips. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and Peter was pulling her. Olivia sat herself on the desk never letting go of Peter. He was leaning in until he was practically on top of her.

It was when they were in this very compromising position when Olivia was finally hit with a dose of reality. Yet her fingers still continued to brush through Peter's hair. Her own hair was a mess and she could feel Peter nuzzling himself deep into her open cleavage leaving a trail of kisses deep in the valley. She was watching him as his fingers toyed with the strap of her black bra and he looked up at her and smiled.

"We…," she was having trouble catching her breath. "We can't do this."

"Technically we can. Since you spotted my phony degree, I can take you out right now and we'd never have to come back."

"Peter…," she said. "I have work…I have to get my credits."

Peter pulled himself off of Olivia. "You don't have to worry about that, Sweetheart." He was being serene and serious about it. "You're doing fine in this class." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Besides, what career is so important to you that you need to those credits so much?"

Olivia said, "I'm working for the F.B.I."

Peter nearly choked. "THE…F.B.I.?" He was about ready to dash out of there.

"Hey…you said this was okay. You're not a real teacher," she said assuring. "But I suggest we get out of here before anyone sees us."

This made Peter glad that she was in his last class of the day and it was Friday, which was even better. "Looks like we have the whole weekend to ourselves." He pulled her up and the two walked out of the classroom together holding hands, and headed for the bars.

But Peter was trying to work out in his head how he was going to get condoms in the middle of it all.


End file.
